Role-playing Page for pg 152!
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Role-playing Page for pg 152! 116 Comments Mz.Hyde Mz.Hyde @disqus_NnFUI30kih a year ago Well, on Sunday my Mom and I went to see Disney's new "Christopher Robin" movie! I must say, casting Peter Capaldi as Rabbit was an...interesting choice! https://youtu.be/UCbkUCqlOqQ Ok, ok I kid! But seriously, go see this movie! It's visually gorgeous and will make you laugh and cry! https://youtu.be/PakpWVOK37Y Recommend 8 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Tairais • a year ago (( Featuring Malcom Tucker as Rabbit )) 4 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll • a year ago ((Continuing the Other Dimension Rp! Jekyll1886)) “Stop it!” She pleaded with a startled squeak, visibly jumping and growing pale at the sudden motion as she donned her facade as well for the show. When Ethan barged in with several servants carrying an odd assortment of items meant to serve as makeshift weapons, he found Helen trembling in the clutches of a man far taller and stronger than she and felt a surge of emotion overtake him. “Release her at once, you devil!” “Yeah! Let our mistress go!,” the others were quick to join in, “You’re outnumbered! There’s nowhere to run!” 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago • edited "We'll see about that!" he countered as he yanked off the bed-covers, only to throw them in Ethan's and the servants' faces. While "Helen's" would-be rescuers were thus indisposed, he grabbed her by the waist, hoisted her over his shoulder, and slipped out the window, climbing up rather than down with his supposed prize. He'd soon crossed other rooftops--where he collected the sack from earlier--and, before long, set her down in a blind alley. After checking to ensure no one could see them, he pronounced the coast clear--they were free to change back. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago There was a quite a bit of commotion as the group scrambled to uncover themselves, continuing when they found the criminal had vanished with the only just recovered Helen. “Where’d he go?” “He’s gone!” “He went out the window!” “Someone call the police!” “Downstairs, to the yard!” Meanwhile, Hela was merely concentrating on smothering what threatened to be a thunderous fit of laughter, rather pleased she didn’t have to play the victim for long. It wasn’t until Lewis declared the alleyway safe that she managed to compose herself enough to shift to her usual form, brushing herself off in a rather exaggerated manner. “Right then, onto baking goods?” She asked jokingly, as if the whole endeavor to retrieve the necessary chemicals had been little more than a trip to the grocery store. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago • edited "Indeed," he replied with a smile, back to his typical guise--waistcoat and all. "Lead on, oh damsel in distress," he said with a look both playful and conspiratorial. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago • edited “Only if you promise to keep your mitts off me,” She retorted, snickering as she pretended to dance out of reach, “I’ve already had enough of your villainy to last me the week.” The air between them was an unfamiliar sort of companionable, and Hela found herself wondering what exactly made her temporary partner so much different from everyone’s she’s met (and then slain) before as she begun to led the way to a café that was once owned by Alicia Ghast. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago "No promises~" he said, then pantomimed as if to grab her--never actually making contact. With a little chuckle, he caught up to her, and they walked along together. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago A few moments passed in relaxed silence, then Hela glanced to Lewis with a satisfied smirk. “You’re really an odd fellow—‘Love to cut you apart sometime and see what makes you tick, if you’ve ever the free time.” A chuckle, her smirk shifting to more of a playful grin. “Who knows? Maybe if I liked what I saw, I’d allow you to piece yourself back together.” 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago • edited "Oh, I've the time. But, alas, not the inclination," he said with an amused smile. "As for what makes me tick...I've already told you who I am--what I am." A chuckle. "I see no reason not to enjoy every facet of my nature," he related with an easy confidence and a sly cast to his eyes. •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago “A pity, I had been looking forward to introducing you to a few of my sweethearts,” Hela said in response to him declining the offer, then half-shrugged, “Ah well, it’s no skin off my back. I’ll simply have to find another to join me.” “And just because I can see the building doesn’t mean I’ve the faintest idea of how it was built—Can’t imagine how anyone would do what you’ve done to yourself, nor why,” She continued with a smile bordering on ravenous. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago • edited "Necessity--the better part of wisdom, I find. Not that I saw it that way at the time," he confessed with a chuckle. "It was more just wanting time to each aspect of myself without having to worry about being interrupted by the other. "Eventually, I began to get some bleedover, though it wasn't a reliable thing. My thought patterns would shift me to one state or the other or something in-between before I'd realized it. "It took some years to get things more in hand," he admitted with a faint chortle, "but it worked out well in the end. I can seek amusement or a goal that will make my life easier or better down the road, according to my whim." He smiled, satisfied. I wouldn't have it any other way--though I went through Hell to get here. And I'm...mostly reliable, I suppose. He thought back to the incident with Desirae in Paris. ... Mostly. •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago Hela had the consideration to at the very least attempt to appear mildly interested in what he was saying—a rare shred of courtesy in the Hyde— but, in truth, she’d found her vague curiosity towards the man rapidly waning as he continued to speak and felt a restlessness that threatened to shift into irritation. “Well,” She began once his explaination had ended, a slight smirk on her lips, “As wonderfully as that seems to suit you, I think I’ll keep to my own way of handling things—This arrangement of mine has kept me happy and healthy thus far, and I don’t see that changing anytime soon.” 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago • edited Aaaannnnnd I've lost her interest, thought Lewis. Ah, well. 'Can't really expect anything different, I suppose. She spoke. "Indeed," he agreed. "I can't see why you'd ever change it." How bloody far is this place we're going? he thought as he shifted the sack over his shoulder. •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago • edited She glanced to him as he adjusted the position of the sack, tilting her head briefly. Looks like he brought half the lab with him, She thought with an internal chuckle, but decided not to ask how much he’d actually grabbed—she wasn’t in the mood for listen to him ramble on about science equipment. Then, without warning, Hela came to an abrupt halt. “Sh*t..” 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago "What?" asked Lewis, sensing nothing in their immediate vicinity that would give cause for alarm. •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago Despite knowing the gesture to be futile, Hela felt her pockets before whirling around to face Lewis. “The vials, with the labels, on the desk—I put them there when I had to run off and play the damsel in distress, couldn’t risk a servant or Ethan asking questions,” She explained rather hastily, searching his expression, “Did you take any with you when you left?” 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago • edited "Yes," replied Lewis. "It was dark, but I believe I collected most, if not all, of them." He held out and patted the sack. "They're in here, along with the other things." •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago She exhaled heavily, then nodded. “Good, it’ll save me another trip—probably shouldn’t head back there for a week or two anyhow, with the scene we caused.” Seeming to regain control of herself, Hela began walking again, hands in her pockets. “Come on, we're nearly there.” Only a few blocks away from where they were was the beginning of the oddly energized, anomalous part of the city. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago Weir followed, and they soon reached the place in question. •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago The old bakery of Alicia’s stood just barely within reach of the anomalies, the energy a lot fainter there. “Some new owner took over the place once Alicia vanished, but,” Hela pulled out her key ring with a smirk and used it to open the front door, “They never changed the lock, so I can still come and go as I please.” Stepping aside, she gave an exaggerated gesture towards the interior. “After you.” 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago Lewis stepped through the portal and into the shop. "This ought to do nicely," he remarked as he looked around. •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago “Marvelous—Now let’s move away from the windows before we’re arrested for trespassing,” She chuckled, glancing to the glass panes that lined one wall of the shop to show off its warm and inviting interior. A long counter with built in display case for various treats and sweets separated the dine-in area of the cafe from the kitchen and stairs, an obstacle Hela simply slid over with an ease that came from plenty of practice. “So, now that we’re here... You’ll be needing to make your ‘secret ingredient’, along with the entirety of the cake with its icing.” She glanced to him. “How long will that take?” 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago "Everything should be finished in six-and-a-half to seven hours, I'd wager," answered Lewis. "You're naturally welcome to stay and watch the proceedings, but it might be a wee bit dull," he owned. •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago Hela considered that for a moment, then came to lean both her arms onto the countertop. “You and the doctor seemed to get on decently, is there anything she can do to speed up the process?” A hearty chuckle. “That is, anything that isn’t baking.” 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago "Hmm..." he considered. "How does she feel about Ayato? Would she like to see him dead?" •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago “I should think so—He was quite the bully, particularly to the poor, naive Alicia.” She shrugged, giving a particularly bitter smile. “But then again, he tried to kill me, which might count as some sort of redemption in her eyes.” 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago "If you think she'd be amenable to helping me produce the cyanide, feel free," he invited. •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago Smirking, she stepped back and gave an exaggerated bow, meeting his gaze with a conspiratorial look. “Anything for a perfect gentleman.” Hela straightened, and after a breath of pause, slipped into the form of her counterpart as she allowed her to surface. Helen came to with a start, disorientated and offbalance as she gripped the nearest surface to keep from stumbling, blinking hard. “Oh, it’s you,” She said as she caught sight of Weir, smiling meekly at him, “Hello again.” Her tone suggested that, had she not been supporting herself, she would’ve given Lewis a friendly wave. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago He returned the knowing smirk, though it vanished as Hela's form changed to Helen's. The latter spoke. "Hello," returned Lewis. "Here, allow me to assist you," he offered as he moved to help her. •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago “Ah, thank you very much, s... Lewis,” She corrected, appearing quite sheepish at needing his aid, “You’re most kind.” It’s truly a wonder how you’ve managed to remain around her for so long without trouble. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago "'Tis no trouble," he assured her as he helped support her with one hand, using the other hand to pull a chair over for her. •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago • edited Helen sank into it gratefully, her eyes closing with weariness for just an instant before she straightened her posture to seem well enough for company. Feeling steadier now, she glanced about their surroundings, appearing quite puzzled. “Hela... took you here?” 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago "Yes," he affirmed. "I had need of ingredients for a cake, and she informed me this would be a good place for baking." A pause, as he weighed his words. "My apologies if this seems a non sequitur, but...what is your opinion of this 'Ayato' individual I've heard so much about?" •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago “Oh, the vampire fellow?” She cocked her head in thought, hands set neatly in her lap. “I haven’t seen him in so long, it must have been... at least a few months.” “He’s a rather difficult person to get along with, and caused quite a bit of trouble while he was living with myself and a few others,” She admitted with a little laugh, “I’m afraid I wouldn’t recommend his company.” 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago "Alicia, when I spoke with her, related some...rather troubling behavior on his part," revealed Lewis. "Though I've never met Ayato, I find I dislike him, if that makes any sense. I find myself thinking the archetype of an abusive relationship is best typified by Ayato and Alicia's. I find myself thinking their children learned rather unfortunate models of behavior from them, and that is why the girl abuses the boy--she'd rather model her father than be a victim like her mother." An apologetic look. "Pardon, I do hope you'll forgive my frankness." •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago • edited She blinked. “Oh, well, it’s not as if you’ve uttered any false word, though...” A polite smile. “I must admit you caught me rather off-guard.” Her mask seemed to crack ever-so-faintly at the edges, revealing just a glimpse of self-reproach. “You’re certainly right about the children, the poor dears... They were treated simply awfully, just as their mother was.” A mournful shake of her head. “All four of them deserved so much more...” 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago • edited "Sorry," Lewis apologized with a dip of his head. Helen spoke further. "Aye," Weir agreed. "This Ayato...I can't help but think he must be inflicting himself on someone even now. That people like that don't simply stop hurting others. 'Tis...worrisome." A look of concern and sympathy--presumably for Ayato's victims, past and present--had etched itself upon his face. "'What must he be doing now?' I wonder." He shook his head. "'Tis troubling even to contemplate." •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago “Your heart is in the right place, Lewis,” Helen complimented of him with a small, sad smile, “But I fear there’s nothing to be done about it—Ayato is a very damgerous vampire, and his powers can do far worse than kill.” “Should you happen to come across him in your travels, it’s in your best interest to simply... walk away. One cannot hope to defeat an immortal and come away unscathed.” 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago "But what if it were possible?" he asked with a meaningful look. "What if there were a way to stop him for good?" •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago “Well, I suppose it’d be worth looking into,” Helen admitted, furrowing her brow, “It’d simply be a matter of weighing the risk and expense of the method against the gratitude of the crimes Ayato commits.” 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago "He has a sweet tooth, so I hear," said Lewis calmly. "I thought I might make marzipan cake, complete with frosting--I once worked in a bakery--and offer him a sample." He allowed himself a small smile. "With a particular, special, secret ingredient." •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago She gave him a look both intrigued and as if he might not have thought this entirely through. “You... plan on poisoning a vampire? I’ve never heard of such a method.” 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago • edited "Not just any poison. And not just any vampire." Lewis elaborated. "It has come to my attention that Ayato is able to consume food as well as blood. That he is able to process it in some fashion. This speaks to a metabolism of some kind, however slow, however augmented supernaturally. "If he has a metabolism, his cells must use energy. "I know from my own studies that cyanide would disrupt that process. It would slow him, at the very least. "Once he's slowed, he could be...dispatched. His corrupting influence would vanish, and everyone would be the better off for it. Including the children. I believe you mentioned there were three of them?" •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago A very slow nod. She had the uncanny feeling that there was a web of some sort surrounding on all sides, closing in, and here she was face to face with the spider. “Yes, there are the twins, which belong to him, and another, younger child who came from a different partnership of Alicia’s.” A pause. “Your logic is sound, but I can’t help but wonder why you’d share it with me...” There was a subtle flash of realization and fear, which Helen did her best to mask. “...Why did Hela allow me to be here, with you?” 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago • edited "I informed Hela the processes of baking and of cyanide production would likely take six to seven hours," he explained. "She thought you and I might produce the cyanide together in order to speed things up. "I thought it would be a good chance to simply...be with you that you and I wouldn't otherwise get," he said, his expression conveying his genuine sympathy--if not empathy--for her plight. "Your counterpart, from what little I've been able to observe, doesn't seem to afford you much opportunity to surface. I thought you might like to, if you'll forgive my presumption," he admitted with a dip of his head. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago “Ah,” She said, suddenly sounding bone-weary, “I see.” With a sigh, she pressed a hand over her face, closing her eyes. “Are you aware that my counterpart often listens in to conversations such as these?” Because you’ve surely doomed me with your words, however well intended—Godd*mn this man, his heart seems to be in the right place, but where in Heaven’s name is his head? 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago • edited "I did think such might be the case," he confirmed. "In which case, both of you are left to ponder which motivation--if either--takes precedence for me. And whether it even matters," he added with a shrug. He opened the sack and began to get out the lab equipment. "I enjoyed Hela's presence. I enjoy yours as well. I empathize with her cause. I empathize with yours, too. I could use your help. I could also do things myself. All of these are true statements." He continued to set up the equipment. "The situation is what it is." •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago “Very well, then.” She rose from the chair, grasping onto the back for support, her thoughts carefully stifled even from herself. “I will assist you in producing the cyanide. Simply tell me what you’d like me to work on for it.” 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago He nodded, and informed her what was needed. They worked on their tasks until, at last, they were rewarded with a flask of the deep, Prussian-blue liquid. Weir blinked hard at the smell of it, the scent bringing certain unpleasant memories to the periphery of his consciousness. He did not linger on them, lest they move to the forefront. "That's done, then," he pronounced. "Might you assist me in mixing certain ingredients in preparation for baking? It would reduce the necessary time even further." •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll • a year ago ((Continuation of A Hellhound attack turned into silly story time! XD Jekyll1886)) “Levitating and freight train,” said Helen as if giving the answers to game show trivia, a mildly hopeful sort of eagerness in her voice. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago He giggled. "She decided to don her levitating rutabaga and felonious freight train and go outside to ponder the matter further." •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago • edited Helen covered her mouth as she laughed, dropping the hand to reveal a warm smile moments later. “Ah, of course! Only the most stylish of attire will do.” 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago "Indeed," he chortled. "This elephant is quite the surrealist dresser." A brief pause. "Now...a place name, if you would." •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago “How does Antarctica sound?” She asked with a giggle, trying to imagine the oddly dressed elephant in such a cold environment. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago He laughed. "She went outside to ponder the matter further, but couldn't decide whether to go to Antarctica or New York City to do so." •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago She shook her head with an exaggerated sigh, appearing amused but sympathetic. “The poor thing truly is indecisive.” I wonder how enjoyable this game would be with drinks, came a sudden thought, and Helen smiled fondly as she recalled how Weir had acted whilst a bit tipsy at Mz. Hyde’s party. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago "Quite so," chortled Lewis. "Perhaps that's why she donned both the rutabaga and the freight train," he joked. •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago “You’re probably right!” She laughed, a sudden, bright sound. “Ah, could you imagine the things as a mismatched pair of earrings?” 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago The mental image prompted a guffaw from Lewis. "Or a mismatched pair of shoes!" he exclaimed. •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago Helen fell into a giggling fit, unable to speak for the moment as she hugged her sides. “The poor dear couldn’t choose which pair to put on, so she wore both!” She finally managed between breaths, bowing her head as laughter shook her again. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago • edited "There she is--" said Lewis with a laugh as he rose, "one foot set to be criminally conveyed along the rail lines, the other levitating thanks to the rutabaga!" He demonstrated, balancing stiffly and straightly on his left leg while hiking up his right, as if the latter terminated in a midair vegetable-shoe. •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago She could hardly manage a glance at Lewis before doubling over again, face flushed and stomach aching with mirth. It’s a wonder the fire hound doesn’t hear us. The thought struck suddenly, and as it faded, so did most of her laughter. Still, she giggled quietly and said, “What do you think, should we try and find a pair ourselves?” 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago He chuckled. "Perhaps we--" He broke off as he noticed a change upstairs. "A moment," he whispered, offering his hand to Helen to help her up. •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago • edited At once, Helen grew sober, nodding once as she accepted the assistance up and offered Lewis his waistcoat. She hardly dared to breathe, lest it attract some new threat. 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Helen Jekyll • a year ago Silence had fallen quite time ago, but the change Lewis felt had more to do with their infernal company's attitude towards Charricthran than any lack of sound. After several moments, there was a weary bark that would have been more suited to a lap dog than a fiery abomination of the Hells, and a low thunder-crackled murmur that could only be Charricthran talking to it. A few moments more, and Charricthran appeared at the top of the stairs, looking none the worse for wear save for fingertips glowing blue-white and a triumphant, slightly haggard smile. "All's well for now. She's perfectly friendly if ya wanna say hello, an' I can carry ya right home if it ain't your fancy." 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Tairais • a year ago Lewis broke into a relieved smile. "I...must admit some curiosity," he confessed, but looked to Helen to gauge how she was doing. ((Helen Jekyll )) •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago • edited “S... She...?” Helen echoed faintly, hanging onto Lewis’s arm as she leaned her weight against him. Her head felt strangely muddled, and her brow crinkled at the peculiar sensation. ((Tairais)) 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Helen Jekyll • a year ago "Aye, she. Don' wanna give me a name ta call her by yet which, all things considerin', is fair an' good, but she's plenty calm now. Jus' a mite spooked ta be summoned outta the blue, reacted as cornered animals do- she's sorry ta have frightened ya, by the by." He said to Helen. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Tairais • a year ago A weight lifted from Weir's shoulders to know it had all been a mere misunderstanding. "She...can communicate?" he echoed with a touch of surprise. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago • edited “...Oh...” Helen appeared to be quite shell-shocked at the moment, seeming to struggle with processing the information being given to her. This all feels unreal, like a dream... ((Tairais)) 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais Helen Jekyll • a year ago Charricthran chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, she can communicate with me, that I know. 'S a bit o' a technicality consderin' my people share a common ancestor with the infernal o' home, but it works. Hell don' change much in any universe, see." He grinned. "She really is right friendly for one o' their lot- more like Cerberus 'n... think one o' those bleeding hounds was called Argus. Don' matter; Argus was a jerk, this one ain't. Whaddaya say?" 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Tairais • a year ago His arm draped around Helen's shoulders, Lewis gave her a light but reassuring squeeze with his left hand. "Perhaps, for the time being...we'd best get back," he suggested, overriding his own innate curiosity for Helen's sake. "Would it be possible to see her again at a later time?" he asked Charricthran of the Hellhound. •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago • edited Helen blinked, then placed her hand over his, giving a slight smile at the comfort the simple gesture brought her. A quiet clearing of her throat. “I... do need to get back, yes,” She agreed softly, sounding a bit distant, “There’s the fire damage and whoever summoned her will have to be dealt with and my paperwork...” ((Tairais)) 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais Helen Jekyll • a year ago • edited Charricthran nodded in understanding at the mention of paperwork and repercussions. "Tha's fair, an' yup!" He added to Lewis. "Poor thing'll be recoverin' for a bit, so." He held out his hands, frowned, shook his hands until the glow faded from them, and grinned. "Shall we, then?" 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Tairais • a year ago ((Jekyll1886)) 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Tairais • a year ago Lewis nodded, and took one of Charricthran's hands. "Thank you." 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Jekyll1886 • a year ago (( Helen Jekyll )) •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago • edited Helen hesitated, uncertain if she needed to take Charricthran’s hand or not if she was holding onto Weir... then decided to hang onto the both of them just to be safe. “Yes, please—thank you.” ((Tairais)) 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais Helen Jekyll • a year ago "Naturally." He said, already surrounded by the walls of Helen's office. Charricthran dropped Lewis and Helen's hands, holding his out in front of him and making a twisting motion as he pulled them upwards. The splinters of the door reassembled themselves, free of any hellish influence. He pushed it over a moment after, looking at Helen and Lewis in turn. "Gonna go find myselfs a quiet place to go not all sharp-like and quakin' at the edges. Sorry 'bout the mess, hope everythin's smoothed out quick-like, an' if ya have any questions or need my account o' things for the records, I'll be more'n happy ta oblige when I ain't melting outta me own eardrums. Weirmrith, call me when ya wanna come back an' punch the bag with the wee beastie." With that, and a turn on his heel that was more of a graceful stumble, Charricthran disappeared around the doorway. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Tairais • a year ago "Best of luck, Charricthran," Weir replied as Char turned. "I hope you feel better soon." The latter vanished, leaving Helen and Lewis alone in her office. "How are you?" he asked quietly. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Jekyll1886 • a year ago ((Helen Jekyll )) •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago “I... I need to get to work,” She replied in a rather hushed voice, walking slowly towards the door and closing it with a soft click. There was a moment, then Helen blinked at him. “Oh,” She said as the possibility came to mind rather belatedly, “Did you need to leave?” 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago "I don't have to," he said with a shrug. "If you don't mind my staying." •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago “No, I don’t mind, I’ve just...” She ran her hand over the surface of the door, as if not quite believing it was actually there, shaking her head sluggishly. “Just some papers to fill out for this or that, and...” Trailing off, she faltered halfway to her desk, looking lost. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago "Helen," said Lewis, his tone sympathetic and supportive. "You sound as if you need to talk, or rest, or...something other than do paperwork, unless it's simply to get your mind off what just happened here. "Would you like some tea?" he offered. •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago Helen looked to him, then gave a slow nod as she turned away. “Please. Tea is good... And maybe a bit of something to eat?” 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago "Certainly. Shall I bring it to your room?" he asked. •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago “Actually, if you could...” Her attention alighted on the desk and she fell into thought for a beat. “No... Never mind, that’d be wonderful, thank you.” She tried to smile, the product rather pitiful. “I’ll meet you there.” 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago "I can do whatever you like," he offered, wishing for all the world he could make her feel better, help her out in any way. "No request too silly nor small." •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago “The tea and food in my room is just wonderful, I was only...” She laughed quietly. “I didn’t think I could go there, for how would I finish my work if I wasn’t in my office?” She rubbed at the back of her neck, looking down. “But, then I realized I can simply take it with me...” 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago • edited "Perfect," agreed Lewis. "I can carry some of the paperwork, too, if you like." •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago “It’s not much, I can handle it,” She said with a shake of her head, then paused. There was a curious sort of contemplation in her gaze as she stared at Lewis for a moment, but she soon turned her attention away in favor of gathering the folders she needed. “Thank you for offering, though. I appreciate it.” 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago "Anytime." When Helen had gathered the requisite paperwork, Lewis offered his arm, presuming they would walk together to her room. •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago Helen appeared surprised when she looked up to see him, but shifted all the paperwork to one arm to accept his escort, hesitant until they actually touched. “Room, then tea?” She asked, tipping her head curiously. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago • edited He gave a sage dip of his head. "In case you should need to lie down while I'm in the kitchen," he explained as they began their walk together. •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago “Oh.” She blinked. “Thank you.” As they arrived at her door, Helen wondered distantly if she would be able to rest on the bed, or if she’d simply sink through. I can’t remember the last time I slept... 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago "My pleasure." He opened the door for her and accompanied her to the bed. •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago She felt a twinge of anxiety when Lewis continued with her into the room—What would he do if it turned out the bed wasn’t solid enough for her?—but relaxed almost just as fast when she could feel her blanket after reaching down to test it. Sitting gingerly, Helen smiled at him and set her papers aside. “All settled.” 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago He nodded and gave her a little smile. "I'll go fetch the tea, then." He closed the door behind him and headed to the kitchen. •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago After taking a minute to organize her papers, Helen fetched a pen and sat down again with a folder of documents in her lap, staring down at them with a slight furrow in her brow. When Lewis returned, she’d finished and set a few papers to the side, still working on what she held. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago He knocked lightly on the door before opening it. "Here we are," he pronounced as he came in bearing a tea tray and shut the door behind him. On the tray were all the necessary tea things, along with a plate of small, triangular quarters of cucumber sandwich. "Where would you like this?" •Share › Avatar The Fox • a year ago ( Mz.Hyde Jekyll1886 Here we are! I believe Mz. Hyde was next! ) Mz. Hyde: Aw, but don't you want a good fit everywhere? *She smirks back at Callum as she gets her tape measure.* Arms out,please. *He sticks his arms out and she beings measuring and recording his measurements.* So, what sect of werewolf are you? Jekyll1886: Mentally, Lewis briefly calculated who'd win in a fight, and concluded it'd be a draw. With a smile and a slight shake of his head, he shrugged off the possible scenario and quietly continued to observe the two interact. The Fox: Callum glanced to Lewis then back to her with a snicker. " I'm not part of any packs around here if that's what you're asking. " A soft breathe. " I only serve two people; myself and my master, and that's it. Everyone else is just another muzzle to crush. " 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • a year ago ((Mz.Hyde )) 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod The Fox • a year ago I understand that, but what KIND of werewolf are you? *She concludes measuring one arm, writes down its measurements, and moves to the other arm.* Are you a child of the moon and transform regardless of where she is in her path across the sky? Or do you just transform when she's at full power? Do you have control over it like wolf-people or completely black out? 2 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue • a year ago ((Continuation of Oscar’s introduction! Sorry for the really late reply!)) Helen Jekyll Pyrogue 4 days ago “That is a question I’ll have to ask the co-founder of the Society, Dr. Henry Jekyll,” She said, opening the door to the kitchen for him, “I’ll stop by once I’ve gotten you settled in a room somewhere.” ((Helen Jekyll)) 1 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Pyrogue • a year ago “Oh, I get a room?” he asked. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Pyrogue • a year ago “Of course,” Helen said with a note of surprise, giving him an inquisitive look, “Surely you hadn’t expected to make a commute here, with your injury—At the very least, please allow me to offer you a space until you’ve recovered.” 2 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Helen Jekyll • a year ago Oscar grinned. "Thanks!" 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Pyrogue • a year ago “You’re perfectly welcome,” She returned, pausing briefly in their walk, “I assume you’ll want something on the first floor, near the kitchen?” 2 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Helen Jekyll • a year ago He thought for a second. “Yeah, I s’pose. How... how many people will I have to cook for, exactly?” 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Pyrogue • a year ago “Well, it won’t be you alone,” She assured with a smile, “We’ve several others who already prepare the food.” “Since our number of attendees at each meal often fluctuate due to the individual eating and sleeping habits of each Lodger, our policy is usually to simply make large batches of food, three times a day, which others can come in and serve themselves whenever they’d like.” 2 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Helen Jekyll • a year ago He nodded. “Okay. Is that all?” 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Pyrogue • a year ago “It’s all I can think of at the moment, at least,” Helen said with a humble laugh, “But I’m sure the others will fill in anything I’ve forgotten.” 2 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Helen Jekyll • a year ago ((Is that the end of the roleplay?)) 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Pyrogue • a year ago ((If you’d like it to be, sure!)) 1 •Share › − Avatar Helen Jekyll • a year ago As a preemptive apology for any delays I cause in roleplays, beginning from the 12th of August until the 19th of the same month, I will be offline, and thus, unable to respond to anything on the forum. Sorry for the inconvenience, and I look forward to my return! 2 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy